<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter: the Void by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808074">Enter: the Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poets of the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Friendship, Magical Realism, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Pets, Silly shenanigans, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Laughing Demon makes Jari's nights sleepless. Out of ideas, he goes to his peculiar friend Olli for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter: the Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been lowkey (84 years) six months since i wrote PoTF fic and like an entire month since i posted stuff here lol<br/>So enjoy this silly ride with urs truly, peculiar taxi driver and all time weirdo Olli and his melty friend Jari.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day you’re minding your own business in your cosy and simple Breathing Apartment when suddenly there’s a few knocks on the door. Not particularly alerted, strange things often happen around here and on the work place, you slowly strut to the door.</p><p> “Who’s there?” you raise your voice.</p><p>“It’s me, Jari!” the person on the other side exclaims.</p><p> Quickly you open the door and greet your friend with a smile. Your smile drops when you see how exhausted your friend looks. Thick, dark bags hang under his eyes and he slumps toward the couch where he immediately drops onto.</p><p> “What’s the matter? Did something happen?”</p><p>Jari nods and sighs. “I don’t know if you heard it the last couple of days, weeks, but I’m pestered by a demon.” You frown your brow. There are plenty of creatures and demons so your melty neighbour has to be a bit more specific.</p><p> “A Laughing Demon. It just doesn’t shut up and no matter what I do, I can’t catch it and it always gets away!”</p><p> “Poor you, sleep deprived because of a trickster,” you huff.</p><p>Jari groans. “It’s not funny, Olli. Luckily you don’t seem to notice the demon but <em>I</em> do and it drives me crazy. I don’t know what I can do! So I thought maybe <em>you</em> have a solution. As you have a knack for supernatural things!”</p><p> You grin. He is right. You do have a lot of useless knowledge and enough apathy to not be tempted by the supernatural forces in this universe and beyond. You offer your friend a glass of milk and sit into the arm chair next to the couch.</p><p> “You should get a cat for that,” you say after sipping from your own glass. Jari looks puzzled.</p><p>“A cat? Just a regular cat?”</p><p> “I wouldn’t say regular. But I know a person who sells cats. We should pay them a visit tomorrow. Until then, you can sleep here. Hopefully the Laughing Demon won’t come in here.” That night you sleep on the couch as you’ve given Jari your more comfortable bed.</p><p> </p><p>The following day you visit Jari’s apartment to see if it is suitable for a cat.</p><p> “I’m going to buy a cat. It will end our sleepless nights,” Jari informs his Apartment. He walks over to the window and pats the chambranle. “You and I will probably have to make a few adjustments, but my friend here tells me it will be alright. Cats are fun creatures.” Then Jari and you leave the apartments and go fetch a little demon hunter. It’s a one hour trip before you arrive in the small town. Some locals give you two curious looks and Jari stays close to you as you walk into something that looks like a western saloon. The person at the bar eyes her newcomers with her one eye.</p><p> “That’s the Cat Critter,” you tell Jari.</p><p>“O-oh, okay. Good afternoon,” your friend nods. “We-, I was looking to buy a cat. Olli told me this is the right place.”</p><p>The Cat Critter smirks and nods. “Good, come with me. But <em>don’t</em> walk ahead. You don’t want to scare the kitties.” They go first, then Jari and finally you walk last. You pass the regular kitchen and in a narrow hallway you’re led to the very back of the saloon. A thick, wooden door gets opened and inside you’re met in a dark area. The cats are there, you feel it. Jari shivers and you take his hand to reassure him.</p><p> “Alright. The choosing process usually takes fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Will the cat know that I have-?”</p><p> “Yes. The cat knows more than you. Good, I’ll leave you alone now,” the Critter gives you a nod and together you leave the dark room. Once the door closes, you stay in the corridor.</p><p> “You want a drink in the meantime?” the bartender asks you and you nod. You follow them back to the bar and order a large glass of milk. As promised, fifteen minutes later Jari returns with the cat in his arms. It’s a tiny little, black blob with big yellow eyes. It meows at you.</p><p> “I suppose that’s a successful hunt,” you smile.</p><p>Jari nods and turns to the Cat Critter and hands over the money.</p><p> “Thank you for doing business, you two. Two blocks away, there’s a pet shop where you can buy the necessary props. Allen will help you further.” You thank the owner and are back on your merry way. Jari now sits in the back with the black kitten. In your rear mirror you observe the two. As the cat is purring, it vibrates. It’s almost as if the little creature is liquid and perfectly <em>melts</em> into the man’s lap.</p><p>In the pet shop it’s surprisingly crowded. An old lady with her poodle is at the dog’s section. A family is looking at the guinea pigs. Jari steps to the counter. A young fella with a different name tag greets him. “I was looking for cat stuff. I was told Allen knows what’s up.” The young man nods in response and goes to the back and returns with another employee whose name tag says ‘Allen’. He looks at the kitten in Jari’s arms.</p><p> “I see,” he mutters and whispers something to his co-worker. Then he disappears backstage again. In the meantime the other employee helps Jari with finding the right bowl and food and some toys. While he’s scanning the items, Allen returns with a unique collar that has a bell on it. He places a different food package on the counter.</p><p> “Give your cat one of these pills every morning and every evening,” Allen points out. “It may take another three days for your cat to get used to it. Good luck.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jari says. After payment is done you go back home.</p><p> </p><p>Jari lets the little kitten loose in his Apartment. Like an ink blob it explores the apartment and Jari and I wait outside a bit. A few minutes later a loud purr comes from inside and we go back in. The cat happily great Jari who laughs and pets it immediately. You go forward and help your friend installing the new cat accommodations .</p><p> “Thank for your help, Olli,” Jari smiles at the end of the day. The cat is in his arms again. It’s like a little void with two moons in it staring at you.</p><p>“It’s alright. Glad to have helped out,” you nod. “Good night!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Three days later Jari visits you again. This time there are no eyebags visible. He looks healthy and well-rested. The cat has increased in size. It’s almost the same length as your friend’s legs. It hisses and blubbers at you.</p><p> “Come on, Vide, that’s our neighbour Olli. He was there when I got you. Did you already forget him?” Jari snorts and you chuckle.</p><p> “It’s alright. Hey, Vide. It looks like you’ve become a good, little hunter,” you say.</p><p>“That’s right.  I’m no longer plagued by that horrible Laughing Demon. The pills did wonders to my Vide! But I guess little Vide always had it in him!”</p><p> “Great to hear. And your Apartment and Vide? They go along well?”</p><p>“Yeah. Kind of. The room did <em>not</em> like it when Vide pissed in its corner. However, it does heavily appreciate the scratches it receives. Though I’m not always happy to clean up after.”</p><p> “Aw, how nice. Hey, Vide, can I pet you?” you’re quite curious.</p><p>Jari laughs. “If he lets you.”</p><p> “Else?”</p><p>“You’ll find out,” your friend sniggers, already amused. You kneel down where the cat’s laying. You stick out your hand and lower it. Your hand goes right through the animal. A sudden coldness wraps around your fingers. As if you put your hand in a bath of cold water. Quickly you pull back.</p><p> “Visit me more often and maybe Vide lets you then,” Jari chuckles.</p><p>“You’re right. I will. Besides, we haven’t played Bullying in a long time.”</p><p> “You know I’ll win <em>again</em>,” Jari taunts.</p><p>You roll your eyes. “Next time, <em>I</em> will. I’ll bet on it.”</p><p> “Okay. If you lose, you have to clear Vide’s litter box!”</p><p>A smirk creeps up your lips. “Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by this post (bless this blog for giving me new ST fuel) https://hgk477.tumblr.com/post/188425377069/how-to-care-for-a-cat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>